nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 1.3d/config.h
Below is the full text to config.h from the source code of NetHack 1.3d. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 1.3d/config.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)config.h 1.3 87/07/14 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* config.h - version 1.0.3 */ 4. 5. #ifndef CONFIG /* make sure the compiler does not see the typedefs twice */ 6. #define CONFIG 7. 8. #define CHDIR /* delete if no chdir() available */ 9. 10. /* 11. * Some include files are in a different place under SYSV 12. * BSD SYSV 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * Some routines are called differently 18. * index strchr 19. * rindex strrchr 20. * Also, the code for suspend and various ioctls is only given for BSD4.2 21. * (I do not have access to a SYSV system.) 22. */ 23. /* #define MSDOS /* define for MS-DOS (actually defined by compiler) */ 24. #define UNIX /* delete if no fork(), exec() available */ 25. #define BSD /* defind for 4.n BSD */ 26. /* #define SYSV /* define for System V */ 27. 28. /* #define BETA /* if a beta-test copy MRS */ 29. #define VERSION "1.3d" /* version number. */ 30. 31. #define PYRAMID_BUG /* avoid a bug on the Pyramid */ 32. /* #define APOLLO /* same for the Apollo */ 33. /* #define STUPID /* avoid some complicated expressions if 34. your C compiler chokes on them */ 35. /* #define NOWAITINCLUDE /* neither nor exists */ 36. #ifdef MSDOS 37. #define NOWAITINCLUDE 38. #endif 39. 40. #define WIZARD "mike" /* the person allowed to use the -D option */ 41. #define RECORD "record"/* the file containing the list of topscorers */ 42. #define NEWS "news" /* the file containing the latest hack news */ 43. #define HELP "help" /* the file containing a description of the commands */ 44. #define SHELP "hh" /* abbreviated form of the same */ 45. #define RUMORFILE "rumors" /* a file with fortune cookies */ 46. #define DATAFILE "data" /* a file giving the meaning of symbols used */ 47. #define FMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 48. 49. #ifdef UNIX 50. #define HLOCK "perm" /* an empty file used for locking purposes */ 51. #define LLOCK "safelock" /* link to previous */ 52. 53. /* 54. * Define DEF_PAGER as your default pager, e.g. "/bin/cat" or "/usr/ucb/more" 55. * If defined, it can be overridden by the environment variable PAGER. 56. * Hack will use its internal pager if DEF_PAGER is not defined. 57. * (This might be preferable for security reasons.) 58. * #define DEF_PAGER ".../mydir/mypager" 59. */ 60. 61. /* 62. * If you define MAIL, then the player will be notified of new mail 63. * when it arrives. If you also define DEF_MAILREADER then this will 64. * be the default mail reader, and can be overridden by the environment 65. * variable MAILREADER; otherwise an internal pager will be used. 66. * A stat system call is done on the mailbox every MAILCKFREQ moves. 67. */ 68. #define MAIL 69. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/bin/mail" /* or e.g. /bin/mail */ 70. #define MAILCKFREQ 1 71. 72. 73. #define SHELL /* do not delete the '!' command */ 74. 75. #ifdef BSD 76. #define SUSPEND /* let ^Z suspend the game */ 77. #endif 78. #endif /* UNIX /**/ 79. 80. #ifdef CHDIR 81. /* 82. * If you define HACKDIR, then this will be the default playground; 83. * otherwise it will be the current directory. 84. */ 85. #define HACKDIR "/usr/games/lib/nethackdir" 86. 87. /* 88. * Some system administrators are stupid enough to make Hack suid root 89. * or suid daemon, where daemon has other powers besides that of reading or 90. * writing Hack files. In such cases one should be careful with chdir's 91. * since the user might create files in a directory of his choice. 92. * Of course SECURE is meaningful only if HACKDIR is defined. 93. */ 94. #define SECURE /* do setuid(getuid()) after chdir() */ 95. 96. /* 97. * If it is desirable to limit the number of people that can play Hack 98. * simultaneously, define HACKDIR, SECURE and MAX_NR_OF_PLAYERS. 99. * #define MAX_NR_OF_PLAYERS 6 100. */ 101. #endif /* CHDIR /**/ 102. 103. /* size of terminal screen is (at least) (ROWNO+2) by COLNO */ 104. #define COLNO 80 105. #define ROWNO 22 106. 107. #ifdef BSD 108. #include /* declarations for strcat etc. */ 109. #else 110. #include /* idem on System V */ 111. #define index strchr 112. #define rindex strrchr 113. #endif 114. 115. /* 116. * small signed integers (8 bits suffice) 117. * typedef char schar; 118. * will do when you have signed characters; otherwise use 119. * typedef short int schar; 120. */ 121. typedef char schar; 122. 123. /* 124. * small unsigned integers (8 bits suffice - but 7 bits do not) 125. * - these are usually object types; be careful with inequalities! - 126. * typedef unsigned char uchar; 127. * will be satisfactory if you have an "unsigned char" type; otherwise use 128. * typedef unsigned short int uchar; 129. */ 130. typedef unsigned char uchar; 131. 132. /* 133. * small integers in the range 0 - 127, usually coordinates 134. * although they are nonnegative they must not be declared unsigned 135. * since otherwise comparisons with signed quantities are done incorrectly 136. */ 137. typedef schar xchar; 138. typedef xchar boolean; /* 0 or 1 */ 139. #define TRUE 1 140. #define FALSE 0 141. 142. /* 143. * Declaration of bitfields in various structs; if your C compiler 144. * doesnt handle bitfields well, e.g., if it is unable to initialize 145. * structs containing bitfields, then you might use 146. * #define Bitfield(x,n) uchar x 147. * since the bitfields used never have more than 7 bits. (Most have 1 bit.) 148. */ 149. #define Bitfield(x,n) uchar x 150. 151. #define SIZE(x) (int)(sizeof(x) / sizeof(x0)) 152. 153. #ifdef MSDOS 154. #include 155. #define exit msexit /* do chdir first */ 156. #ifdef getchar 157. # undef getchar 158. #endif /* getchar /**/ 159. #define getchar tgetch 160. #define DGK /* MS DOS specific enhancements by dgk */ 161. 162. #ifdef DGK 163. # include "msdos.h" /* contains necessary externs for msdos.c */ 164. # define SHELL /* via exec of COMMAND.COM */ 165. # define PATHLEN 64 /* maximum pathlength */ 166. # define FILENAME 80 /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 167. # define FROMPERM 1 /* for ramdisk use */ 168. # define TOPERM 2 /* for ramdisk use */ 169. # define glo(x) name_file(lock, x) /* name_file used for bones */ 170. # define IS_CORNER(x) ((x) symbol.tlcorn || (x) symbol.trcorn\ 171. || (x) symbol.blcorn || (x) symbol.brcorn) 172. /* screen symbols for using character graphics. */ 173. struct symbols { 174. unsigned char vwall, hwall, tlcorn, trcorn, blcorn, brcorn; 175. unsigned char door, room, corr; 176. }; 177. extern struct symbols symbol; 178. extern char *configfile; 179. #endif /* DGK /**/ 180. #endif /* MSDOS /**/ 181. 182. /* 183. * Conditional compilation of special options are controlled here. 184. * If you define the following flags, you will add not only to the 185. * complexity of the game but also to the size of the load module. 186. */ 187. 188. #define SPELLS /* Spell casting by M. Stephenson */ 189. #define PRAYERS /* Prayer code by M. Stephenson */ 190. #define KAA /* Various changes made by Ken Arromdee */ 191. #define MARKER /* Magic marker modification from Gil Neiger */ 192. #define NEWCLASS /* Samurai/Ninja etc. by M. Stephenson */ 193. #define SAFE_ATTACK /* Safe attack code by Don Kneller */ 194. #define PROBING /* Wand of probing code by Gil Neiger */ 195. #define DIAGS /* Diagnostics after death/quit by Gil Neiger */ 196. #define SORTING /* Sorted inventory by Don Kneller */ 197. #define DGKMOD /* Additional features by Don Kneller */ 198. #define REDO /* support for redoing last command - DGK */ 199. #define HARD /* Enhanced wizard code by M. Stephenson */ 200. #define WALKIES /* Leash code by M. Stephenson */ 201. #define NEWTRAPS /* Magic and Squeeky board traps by Scott R. Turner*/ 202. #define FREEHAND /* Cannot use Pick-axe without wielding it. */ 203. #define SPIDERS /* Spiders and webs by Scott R. Turner */ 204. #define FOUNTAINS /* Fountain code by SRT (+ GAN + EB) */ 205. #define KOPS /* Keystone Kops by Scott R. Turner */ 206. #define ROCKMOLE /* Rockmoles by Scott R. Turner */ 207. 208. /* 209. * Status Line options. 210. */ 211. 212. #define GOLD_ON_BOTL 213. #define EXP_ON_BOTL 214. 215. #ifdef REDO 216. #define DOAGAIN '\001' /* Used in tty.c and cmd.c */ 217. #endif 218. 219. #ifdef DGKMOD 220. #define LARGEST_INT ((1 << 15) - 1) 221. #endif 222. 223. #endif /* CONFIG /**/ config.h